This invention relates to hyperbaric chambers and more particularly to an improved hyperbaric chamber having fluidic control means. Therapeutic chambers for treatment of certain disease are known in the art. Examples of such chambers are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
This invention relates to hyperbaric chambers of the type disclosed in Fischer U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,491 and 4,003,371 and particularly to the type of chamber disclosed in the Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371. However, the chambers of this invention represent an improvement in construction design and control circuitry. In the prior art chambers such as the chamber disclosed in said Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371, the control apparatus utilized to apply oxygen to the chamber requires a source of electricity. In the chamber apparatus of this invention, the control elements are all fluidic elements and no source of electricity is required. In addition, the structural design of the chamber of this invention provides certain advantages not provided by the prior art chambers, such as the chamber disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371. For example, in such prior art chambers the top and bottom parts are specifically designed to mate with each other such that the top part of one chamber is not interchangeable with the bottom part of another chamber and vice versa. The top and bottom parts of the chambers of this invention are later changeable.